


Just so loveable

by tina_theSlytherin



Series: Advent Challenge MonChevy [2]
Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Again, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Christmas Fluff, First Time, Liselotte & Philippe frienship, M/M, Modern Era, Not beta-read, Pretend Relationship, Sexy Times, christmas sexy times, fake till you make it?, i barely read it, i was giddy, the Lorraine clan, together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tina_theSlytherin/pseuds/tina_theSlytherin
Summary: Lorraine (Chevalier) has lied to his family and now needs a boyfriend for Christmas. Luckily, when he goes to Liselotte's apartment for advice, his solution is already there.





	Just so loveable

**Author's Note:**

> I'm continuing my challenge, this time with Modern Era MonChevy. Since the Chevalier is a french title meaning knight, for some attempt at clarity, he is referred to as Lorraine in this fic and it is actually his surname. Hopefully it doesn't feel too weird. It kinda did while writing it.   
> Hope you guys enjoy it, I cannot thank you for comments and kudos for the first fic. It keeps me alive.

Philippe Lorraine burst into his best friend’s apartment. “Save me!” He exclaimed dramatically into the seemingly empty apartment. “Liselotte! Lissie! Lottie! My darling!” Lorraine shouted his favourite nicknames he had for his friend.

The confused blonde stuck her head out of the best room door. Lorraine smiled at her, however his good mood disappeared as he noticed another person waking up in the bedroom. He saw the familiar figure of Philippe d’Orleans quickly gathering his clothes.   
“I’m making you coffee and then we have to talk!” He yelled after Liselotte as she disappeared into the bathroom. “What do you want to eat? I’m making French toast.” Lorraine turned towards Philippe.  
  
Ten minutes later, Liselotte walked out of the bathroom, dressed in a bathrobe. She took one of the toasts and started nibbling on it. She drank her coffee with a little cream in two large gulps. Afterwards, she focused on the men in her kitchen. It was painfully quiet and if she were to guess, the two haven’t said a word to each other.  
Lorraine was wearing his curly blond hair in a half up ponytail, and a couple shorter strands fell into his eyes as he danced around the stove. He was wearing a simple white button-down shirt with stylish blue suit pants and his matching blue jacket was over one of the chairs. He was perfection personified.

Meanwhile, Philippe looked like a train wreck. His hair was messy, brown curls falling into his eyes. His black shirt was buttoned only half way up and sticking out of his pants.

“So, what did you need to talk about so urgently that you had to burst into my apartment at 7am, Lorraine?” Liselotte wondered.

Lorraine stole a quick look at the brunette man and then focused on Liselotte. “So, we’re ignoring whatever this is?” The blond man motioned between the two of them.

“Yes, we’re ignoring it, because nothing happened. Philippe got kicked out by his brother again.”

“And the couch was full?” Lorraine asked, almost angrily.

Finally, Philippe spoke up from behind his cup of coffee. “No, the couch is a torture device.”

“Why did you come here, Lorraine?” Liselotte asked coldly.

“Right. My family wants to meet my boyfriend.”

Both Liselotte almost chocked on their drinks as they tried to fight laughter. “Boyfriend?” They asked simultaneously.

Lorraine sighed, and it almost seemed like he was trying to be serious for the first time in his life. “Yes, for the past year I’ve been telling them about how I have a partner to get them off my back. But now they want to meet him for Christmas.”

Liselotte hugged her friend. “And what on earth possessed you to tell your parents such and outrageous lie?” 

“Because I’m just so lovable.” The air of seriousness that hung around Lorraine immediately disappeared. “But now I have 48 hours to find a date for Christmas. God, that sounds like a bad movie.”

Liselotte finished her toast and headed back into her room to get dressed. “So, take Philippe!” She yelled as the door slammed behind her.

Philippe’s green eyes met Lorraine’s blue ones. After a few silent moments, Lorraine took the plunge and murmured. “Would you like to spend Christmas with my family, pretending to be madly in love with me?”

Philippe’s eyes widened in shock. “Oh,” he had been in love with Lorraine for two years now, there would be no need to pretend. He wasn’t even worried about the pretending part, after all, he had been pretending not to be in love every day since he literally ran into Lorraine, spilling his coffee. “It turns out I’m not doing anything else on Christmas Eve anyway...” He trailed off, forgetting where he was even going with his sentence as he noticed Lorraine’s bright smile.

The next day arrived at Lorraine’s parent’s house. The small mansion was buzzing with last minute preparations, final ornaments were being hanged on the smallest trees decorating the entrance way. The two men were greeted by the house keeper, who took their bags and ushered them towards Mr. Lorraine’s study.

“Philippe! Who is this dashing young man?”

“Hey dad, this is Philippe d’Orleans.” Lorraine smiled as his father half shook the brunette man’s hand, half hugged him. “Now tell me the truth, how much did my son pay you to be here right now?”

Unsure whether the older man was joking, Philippe replied after a few seconds. “Nothing sir, I actually am in love with your son. I couldn’t believe it for a few months either.”

The men shared a laughter on Lorraine’s account and went to greet the rest of the family. The rest of the Lorraine clan seemed to immediately fall in love with Philippe. The two had to explain to every other relative how they got around having the same first name.

“So, how did you two meet?” The dreaded question came later than the two expected, but thankfully they practiced. “Tell us everything.” 

They both started talking at the same time, gesturing at the other to talk, finally Philippe took over. The two men grinned at each other, hoping the Lorraine relatives would translate it into a loving smile not a scheming one.

“You tell it better anyway, darling.” Lorraine encouraged his friend.

Philippe couldn’t help a small, genuine smile. The two decided to go with the actual story of their first meeting, so it would be easy to remember. Just the ending would be obviously a bit changed, in their favour. “I saw him sitting alone in the dorm’s common area, almost scared me to death actually. He didn’t move for the longest time. We started talking, find out that my brother kicked me out of my room just like Lorraine’s roommate kicked him out. We didn’t get any sleep that night.”

At the amused and slightly outraged gasps of Lorraine’s relatives, Philippe quickly added. “Talking! We talked all night.” He sneaked a small glance at the blonde man. This was the part he hoped had happened. “He took me out to breakfast the next morning and I couldn’t let go of him since.”

As they practiced, Lorraine sneaked his hand around Philippe’s neck and pulled him closer for a quick kiss. That successfully earned them approval and adoring looks of the women of the Lorraine family.

They were put up in Lorraine’s old bedroom. Thought the man complained, Philippe was over the moon, until of course, he realized that meant they would have to share a bed. Suddenly, the atmosphere was suffocating both men. Philippe sat in the bed and watched as Lorraine walked out of the bathroom only in his pyjama pants. He sat on the other side of the king-sized bed, sliding under the covers to join Philippe.

“I’m sorry.”

“What?” Philippe stared in shock at the blonde man. Lorraine on the other hand was looking everywhere and anywhere else other than Philippe.

“I should have taken you out that morning like you described, but I was a coward.”

Philippe was frozen. He had no idea what to say. After a few seconds he woke up from his daze and dove in for a kiss. Lorraine reacted fast, reciprocating the kiss, pouring his heart into it.

He almost tore the shirt off Philippe, helping him out of his pants and during the entire process Lorraine never took his lips off Philippe’s body for more than a couple seconds. Philippe repaid the favour and Lorraine’s pants joined the rest of the clothing on the floor. He palmed around, grabbing the blonde’s dick and pumping a few times. When he saw the delightfully erotic expression it brought to Lorraine’s face, Philippe quickly slid down and took him in his mouth.

“Darling, you gotta stop or this will be over way too soon.”

Philippe crawled back up, leaving a trail of sweet kisses on Lorraine’s torso. Finally, he reached the shorter man’s neck, marking it with small love-bites. The blonde palmed around his nightstand, hoping he still had some lube and condoms in there.

When Philippe finally lowered himself down on Lorraine’s dick the two men swallowed each other’s moans and groans. They tried to set a slow pace, but soon both realized that was impossible. Lorraine’s sharp, quick thrusts became more erratic as he felt Philippe’s nails running down his back. There would be marks the next morning, and Lorraine revelled in the feeling. 

They finished together, kissing like there was no tomorrow. Lorraine ran to the bathroom for a wet cloth and curled up in the bed next to Philippe. He burrowed his nose in the brunette’s hair, spooning him from behind.

“Can I buy you that breakfast tomorrow?” Lorraine whispered into Philippe’s ear.

The tired-out brunette smiled into his pillow. “What about presents?”

“Well, if you agree to be my not-pretend boyfriend, you can have presents, breakfast, bacon, pancakes, sex. Anything you wish for.”


End file.
